Gabriela walked her dog for $3$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Gabriela walk her dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Gabriela went walking. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 33\text{ miles}$ Gabriela walked a total of $33$ miles.